User talk:Aliyon
Card Categories Heh. Yeah, I guess I went a bit nuts with the card categories. I think the previous scheme was fine, I just wanted to put it in a hierarchy and rename a few things. Sorry if I plowed any of your hard work. :( I hope you approve of the scheme; I think the main issue with it is Template:Card Categories might cause some issues down the road. For example. you can't use the wysiwyg editor to add/modify them at the moment. --Rodamn 14:17, 10 April 2009 (UTC) CSS Changes Yo...dude, would you mind adding something to MediaWiki:Monaco.css for me real quick? Near the bottom, find the .ajax-poll selector. I want to darken the border and have it auto-size. Please change it to: .ajax-poll { border: 1px solid #444 !important; width: auto !important; } Thanks! '-- ''ro''damn - [[User talk:Rodamn|''shout]] --''' 17:59, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, this weekend I should have some free time to work on getting some CSS code that we can use in the tables. Should be pretty easy. Too bad it took me this long to figure out we can change the CSS. '-- ''ro''damn - [[User talk:Rodamn|''shout]] --''' 18:46, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Card Pages Just added Template:Ability, but gotta run for a bit. If you have a minute, would you mind changing Template:Card Page to incorporate this? Thanks, dude! Let me know what you think. '-- ''ro''damn - [[User talk:Rodamn|''shout]] --''' 23:43, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, thanks for pointing me to the CreatePage/Createplates article. Seems like exactly what we need, so yeah, glad you took a stab at it. I'll see what I can figure out. Otherwise, we may need to talk to the authors of those articles for pointers. '-- ''ro''damn - [[User talk:Rodamn|''shout]] --''' 18:16, 23 April 2009 (UTC) ::Well, I got Createplate-Card working well enough to my liking. The biggest issues are first, that it can't handle subheadings i.e. whatever , as you probably know, but I just worked around it by having one big edit section for the parent section, i.e. this section . The other thing is I had to change the overall look a bit, so a lot of the style headers had to be dropped. This will make the pages look slightly inconsistent, which...I'm actually okay with. I would, of course, prefer consistency, but it's a maintenace nightmare, and as long as the content presented is consistent, I'm okay with that. As you probably see in recent changes, I made Giant Slayer using the createpage template, and it looks pretty good to me. ::Our options from here are try to fix preloads, use the old way, or use createpage templates. No matter what we do though, we're going to have styling inconsistencies, or we have to go back and clean up all the existing pages. Thoughts? '-- ''ro''damn - [[User talk:Rodamn|''shout]] --''' 20:59, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :::I don't see anything wrong with what you've done with the preload stuff--it should be working. Basically, it seems like the &preload= part of the URL doesn't work on our site. It could be that there's an WikiMedia extension we're missing or it's disabled or something. Guessing we'll need a wikia person to help us out on this one. '-- ''ro''damn - [[User talk:Rodamn|''shout]] --''' 02:24, 27 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Nice! Verified the preloads are working. Hotness. Do you know what was wrong? '-- ''ro''damn - [[User talk:Rodamn|''shout]] --''' 04:34, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Colours Hi, Fair enough comment on the ability to change the colours to my liking because I have an account. Now I'm not willing to make a big deal out of this so this is the last I'll say but I think this is an issue. First impressions count and if the first to anyone is that they can't read our work or it's to change something before they're comfortable with our work then we're doing something wrong. Kyrone 17:23, 28 April 2009 (UTC) I don't really have any issues with the colour scheme at home, but at work I have issues. At home top of the range widescreen samsung monitor, at work low budget 17 inch cheap monitor. It really just highlights at work we have lousy monitors. But I have no control over what other people use to view the site, but I think a higher contrast colour scheme will look better on low spec monitors. Kyrone 20:22, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Menus Yeah, go to MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar and there's documentation at . Not sure if that's the answer you're looking for...hope that helps. '-- ''ro''damn - [[User talk:Rodamn|''shout]] --''' 03:53, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :Unfortunately, there's not a lot of control over the links below the navigation links at the link, but it can be customized: MediaWiki:Monaco-toolbox. '-- ''ro''damn - [[User talk:Rodamn|''shout]] --''' 15:58, 7 May 2009 (UTC) ::Also, you can edit the navigation for only yourself (while you sandbox) by editing this instead: , and then copy it over when you got it just the way you want. '-- ''ro''damn - [[User talk:Rodamn|''shout]] --''' 16:03, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Navboxes Dude! Looks great. The only other thing I can think of is putting a single border around all the tables...to sort of unite everything. I'll give it a quick try. But man, it looks great. '-- ''ro''damn - [[User talk:Rodamn|''shout]] --''' 05:02, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Cards Updated Harvester. Let me know if you see any others that are out-of-date. '-- ''ro''damn - [[User talk:Rodamn|''shout]] --''' 23:59, 19 May 2009 (UTC) stop deleting the replay page stop deleting it replays oh ok can you maybe format the pve replays a little bit because i am a little noob at wiki Made an official Wiki Account :P I have been contributing for awhile with just my IP address xD Just found out today I could make a user name! /facepalm I cleaned up the main "Ocean" page a bit, probably needs a little more work. Will add a bit of a walkthrough for expert and advanced to make it a lot easier for players that don't use enlightenment+mindcontrol on the raven battleships. -Pyro I'm back! Hey, man. Got back from my trip in one piece. Looks like there was a BF patch with a few more maps and then there's the play4free thing. Anything big/interesting I should know about on the wiki while I was gone? '-- ''ro''damn - [[User talk:Rodamn|''shout]] --''' 01:17, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Power flow Oh snap. Must remember not to use the computer while drunk. Delete all of them, sorry for this :P Formatting Problems There needs to be some tweaking with the formatting to allow the same map to be listed twice under different columns for upgrade locations. I found this while tweaking the http://battleforge.wikia.com/wiki/Card:Giant_Wyrm card. Look over the new locations code if u need to. Look at the code for the Wyrm under the locations, u'll notice I listed Mo and Ocean twice, but they each show up only once. Well its cool to know that I found that :) I'll let you know if i find anything else in the upgrade stuff. Preloads Yeah I noticed that we're missing a few maps, and I find that quite aggravating, so I've decided to create some PvP and PvE page preloads. (Of coarse coping old pages :P) So ya how do I add these to this nice spiffy preload button? good idea about the signature in comment! thanks --DrakenLord 17:14, 19 June 2009 (UTC)DrakenLord Gone :Back. --Aliyon 05:26, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Tactics & Counters - Canon Tower "However, while under construction buildings take double damage and can't be buffed with Glacier Shell or Kobold Trick, so generally they must be destroyed during this time." I think it's 3x the damage, the description says 200% more damage, rather than 200% damage, you can test it out, but it's what I've always observed. (Afraid to change anything unnecessarily, and don't really know how to change either.) -Xuron Ooops Heh oops I didn't look at the date, I should've checked the history of my talk page first. Thanks, sorry about that.--Richardtalk 17:05, 13 July 2009 (UTC) pve scenarios unlock page Checking with you before I make a bunch of changes: On the PVE Scenario Unlocks page, I'm thinking about changing the wording "Unlocked Scenario" to "Unlocks" and adding a column for "Unlocked By", then filling in some of the data for that column. --- Actually, it looks like it would be awkward to include that information on the same page and there should be a second page with the Unlock Requirements. Putting that together would require duplication of data though, and that would probably mean duplication of errors. Vakje Kitarin 05:37, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Editing of the ocean loot table I tried to edit the loot table of ocean to reflect armoured tower and corpse explosion lvl 3 for both drop and it shows up in preview and after save but not in the master loot table. Wondering if you could have a look as to what i've done wrong here so i will do it right next time thanx Regards Narsue Mountaineer Upgrades Availability Maps Hi Aliyon, On bfcards.info, the Mo(Advanced) is supposed to give Mountaineer I upgrade card. However, on battleforge.wikia, under the list of upgrades from Mo(Advanced), Mountaineer I is not mentioned. I was updating the Upgrades Location for Mountaineer, and was unsure how to proceed. Currently I have followed bfcards.info Is there a way to verify the data? Thanks SkyLord -- SkyLord [ ''shout'' ] 03:50, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Follow-up: Is there any way to see the old information on battleforge.wikia for Mountaineer, prior to the template changes? -- SkyLord [ ''shout'' ] 04:02, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Boosters vs individual cards Aliyon, I've changed the boosters page to a wording that I think we can both agree on. I am curious, however, about which cards are more expensive to buy individually than from boosters. I'm fairly new to the game and not familiar with all the cards, but my profession has a strong math background. The odds of finding a given ultra-rare, for instance, are 1 in 120 packs. For every 120 packs you purchase you could expect, statistically, to find the chosen ultra-rare once. Now, you can purchase a tome of packs, 6 packs, for 1250. Then the cost of purchasing 120 packs is 25,000 battleforge points. Are there really ultra-rares in the auction house that are more expensive than 25k points? Similar calculations with rare cards will yield 15,000 points to find a given rare, on average. Thus, when I say "provably," I understood that all rares in the auction house sold for less than 15,000 points, and all ultra-rares for under 25,000 points. Am I incorrect in this assumption? Can you point out a counter-example? I'll easily concede the point if I am mistaken, which is certainly likely. I understand there are other mitigating factors that I haven't considered, like being able to sell back the extra cards you get while buying 120 packs. Perhaps this is what you meant? Kudos, by the way, on all the amazing work on the wiki. It's a wonderful resource that you've obviously poured a lot of time into. It's easily the best source of BF information on the web. Kayvon [ ''shout'' ] 05:01, 29 July 2009 (UTC)